


You're Not a Bad Person.

by martinnn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chara's Pronouns are They/Them, Fluff, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinnn/pseuds/martinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whoop. Another RP with the lovely weepaatavee. Go follow them on tumblr! This is my first Undertale RP– my first Undertale writing at all actually.  This was done with non-binary Frisk and non-binary Chara so the pronouns could be a bit confusing, but we tried our best. UnBETAed so all mistake are our own. Just a hurt/comfort ficlit for all our fellow Carisk trash shippers out there. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	You're Not a Bad Person.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop. Another RP with the lovely weepaatavee. Go follow them on tumblr! This is my first Undertale RP– my first Undertale writing at all actually. This was done with non-binary Frisk and non-binary Chara so the pronouns could be a bit confusing, but we tried our best. UnBETAed so all mistake are our own. Just a hurt/comfort ficlit for all our fellow Carisk trash shippers out there. Enjoy!

Frisk had done it. After run-through and run-through of the events of the Underground, they had managed to get what they wanted—they saved everyone. That included Chara and Asriel. Somehow they managed to do the impossible: give the two their souls and bodies back. 

Of course this didn’t erase any previous memories either about what had happened. Chara and Asriel were at one point dead and fairly soul-less. Chara, in fact, was taking it rather… difficulty. But they would never admit they needed help. So, even though they were struggling internally, they did their best not to show it; putting up a ‘I don’t care’ façade.

Toriel knew better though. Anyone who had common sense could tell that a child under such circumstances would be in peril. So the elderly woman, whom had taken in both Frisk, Chara, and her own child once again, gave Chara a journals to write in.

And therein lies the current problem. On one hand, Chara though maybe Toriel was right and writing would help, but on the other, they just wanted to set the book on fire for even suggesting that they had a problem what-so-ever.

So there Chara was, sitting in their room, and writing idly as thoughts came to their head.

Frisk walked out of their room and traveled down the hall, intending to grab a glass of water and—okay maybe a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie, when they realized Chara’s door was shut. Chara almost never shut their door.

Frisk’s eyebrows drew together and they stepped to knock softly on the other child’s door. “Hey, Chara? You okay in there?”

“I’m fine,” Chara said, snapping their journal closed and getting up to open the door. They gave Frisk an irritated look. “Why? What do you want?”

Frisk let their upraised fist drop as the door swung open. They smiled softly. “Sorry,” they mumbled. “Didn’t mean to annoy you. Just, why do you have the door closed? You almost never shut it.” Another soft grin at Chara graced their features.

“I was thinking,” Chara said and leaned against the door-frame. “I didn’t realize it was a crime to have my door shut.” They were slightly teasing, but at the moment, they were too upset about thinking about feelings and such to sound like they were anything but pissed off.

Frisk caught the teasing tone but only barely. They recognized the other child’s pain on instantly. “Hey, listen, Chara. If there’s anything—anything at all—you want to talk about, I’m—I’m here for you, okay?”

“I don’t need to talk about anything,” they snapped, raising their voice. They took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of their nose and repeated in a forced calm tone. “I don’t need to talk about anything, Frisk.” 

Frisk couldn’t help but jump a little at the harshness of Chara’s voice. Their eyes widened a little and they felt tears prick at the edges. “I’m sorry,” they whispered, rubbing at their eyes. “I’m sorry, the noise scared me a little.” They bluffed with a laugh, trying not to remember the loudness of Flowey’s cries or the screaming of dying monsters that plagued their dreams at night. The wobbling of their bottom lip gave them away. “I’m sorry. Sorry. I won’t bug you again.” They rubbed their eyes again. _Stop crying. Stop._ They scolded themself. _Chara shouted. That’s normal. That’s okay. Stop it._

“Frisk…” Chara started, feeling bad. “I shouldn’t have yelled. I didn’t mean—“ They sighed. “I don’t like to talk about feelings, Frisk. You know it’s really difficult for me. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

Frisk swallowed and nodded. “I know. I know. It’s just—“ They finally let a sob escape and even though it wasn’t their place, they feel into Chara’s arms. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Frisk chanted as they clung to Chara like a lifeline, fully ready to accept it if Chara pushed them away, but clinging to the hope that they would comfort them.

Chara froze up for a moment, not used to physical contact. Normally, they would push away from it and probably throw in some harsh words to build up some walls between them and the other person. But—this was _Frisk_ and they were crying and no matter how much they wanted to, they just couldn’t shove them out. So, with a deep breath, they gently put their arms around the other child.

Frisk let yet another sob escape their throat as they felt Chara's arms wrap around them. They felt a blush creep up their neck and onto their face, feeling ashamed and pathetic for showing so much emotion. "I'm sorry" fell from their lips like an anthem. "I'm sorry, for hurting you. I'm sorry for pushing you. I'm sorry for everything." Frisk was mumbling nonsense, letting words flow that didn't even have a meaning; snippets of apologizes and promises and forgiveness and everything they would normally never let out, but Chara was here and Chara was holding them and Chara, Chara, Chara. Frisk buried their face into Chara's neck, gripping the back of the other's sweater so tight their knuckles turned white.

"Hush," Chara said, patting Frisk on the back. "You didn't do anything wrong, you never do. You don't have anything to apologize for." They countered every apology from Frisk with reassurance that it was okay.

Frisk pulled back, looking at Chara's eyes. They pulled on a watery smile. "Thank you," they mumbled looking down at their feet and sniffing. "I just feel terrible for forcing you to-- to talk or-- okay well not talk per say but..." They swallowed heavily, still not looking up. "I know you don't like to talk about what happened. I just-- if you need anything. I'm here for you." They looked up at last, eyebrows creased, a small hopeful smiling pulling at the corners of their mouth. 

"It's okay," Chara said, bringing a hand to pet Frisk's hair. They gave the other a small smile and brought their other hand to cup the other's cheek. "I swear, it's okay. You are just trying to care about me" they said quietly. "I should try and be more open... It's just-- I mean; I should be sorry. It's not your fault."

Frisk nodded softly, reaching up to place their hand over Chara's. "I-- I would like that." They sniffed and nodded again, eyes drying. "You're right... though... I care about you-- a lot in fact." 

"Frisk…" Chara said with a sigh, taking a step back and away from the other. "You don't need to waste your energy worrying about me. You have so much more you could do."

Frisk reached out as Chara pulled away. "No," they mumbled softly. "No, Chara, you-- I want to-- you don't understand. I want to protect you. Despite everything, we're still here and--" they swallowed thickly. "Please don't pull away."

Chara stayed where they were and looked at the ground. "I understand that you feel the need to save everyone Frisk," they said softly. "But I just don't get why you keep wasting time on me."

Frisk felt the wave of tears at the back of their throat swell again. "Wasting my time?" they repeated, hurt flashing across their face. They reached out tentatively. _Don't go. Please. I can't--_ "Chara, you are anything but a waste of my time." Frisk sniffed. "Stop pulling away from me. Please."

Chara took a half step back and kept looking at the ground. Right then they felt so exposed, so vulnerable. Something about Frisk just made Chara feel so soft, so...warm, wanted even. And, it freaked them out. They didn't know how to deal with situations like this. Normally they would just run away from feelings of any sort, especially weird ones like they felt right now. The entire thing just made them want to jump out the window and literally remove themself for the situation.

Frisk, for the life of them, couldn't understand. Why couldn't Chara just-- all they seemed to want to do was run. _Stop running. Please. Come to me._

Frisk held their breath as they stepped forward, softly placing their hands on Chara's shoulders. "Chara," they whispered. "Chara, look at me." They willed those red eyes to meet theirs.

Chara looked at the ground for awhile longer. "I don't–" they said quietly. "I... I don't understand." At last, Chara reluctantly brought their eyes up to Frisk's. Chara's breath hitched in their throat. "I...I..." they stammered, pausing for a moment before continuing. "I don't need someone to care, Frisk." They felt tears start to prick at the corner of their eyes but they fought it back. "I don't need anyone, I deserve to be alone."

Frisk shook their head softly. "Don't you ever say that," they whispered. "Don't you dare think that you deserve to be alone."

"Frisk..." Chara said, looking away from them again. "You– you need to learn when someone's helpless. You can't save everyone, not from themselves... Not everyone is worth saving."

Tears fell unashamedly. "How can you say that?" they cried, fearing to speak above a whisper as if they, themself were a fragile glass sculpture and whom could be broken with a loud noise. "You-- oh God, Chara you are worth saving over and over and over again. You are not helpless. You--" Frisk broke off.

"F-Frisk," Chara said, now crying along side the child. "I did so many horrible things. I don't deserve for you to be so nice to me."

Frisk sniffed and reached out and grabbed Chara by the shoulders. "What have you done that I haven't?" they asked softly. "I've killed, you've killed. You're no better than me and I'm no better than you. So just– stop believing that you are wicked."

Chara was quiet and looked Frisk directly in the eyes for awhile. They didn't know how to respond, articulation of their feelings was something that they struggled with. So they just did the first thing that came to mind and grabbed the front of Frisk's shirt before pulling them into a harsh kiss.

Frisk's eyes widen as Chara's lips smashed onto theirs. As one who had never been kissed before– and never in this manner– they didn't know what to do. Their lips remained slacked and their hand limp on Chara's shoulders.

But Chara's lips remained on theirs and after a moment of staring at their closed eyes, Frisk relaxed and closing their eyes. A small smile stitched itself onto their face, their eyelids brushing their wet cheeks.

Chara kissed Frisk for quite a long time before they pulled away. They rested their forehead against Frisk's and frowned softly. "Sorry," they whispered "I didn't know what else to do. I– I guess I'm not so good at reacting to things, huh?"

Frisk laughed softly. "It's– it's okay," they reassured them. "How– how long have you, you know, felt this way?"

Chara's eyebrows drew together, their frown wiping away as they realised Frisk wasn't angry. "Uh.... how long have I had a soul now?" They asked. "'Cause that's how long I've..."

Frisk raised an eyebrow, pulling their lips into a smirk. "Why did you never tell me?" they asked softly.

"Because," Chara said with a small blush still lingering. "You're so perfect, and I'm so not."

"Me? Perfect?" Frisk laughed, not at Chara but at the assumption they presented. "I am anything but perfect."

By now, the initial shock of the moment had passed, and Frisk wanted to feel Chara's kiss again. They swallowed heavily. "Can I– can I kiss y-you again?" they asked in a small voice.

Chara flushed red. They smiled at Frisk and pulled them in for a very gentle and passionate kiss. They pulled their arms around Frisk.

Frisk ghosted their hands from Chara's neck up and around to the nape of their hairline. They brushed their fingers trough the shorter hair there and tilted their head to the side; not knowing what exactly they were doing but eh this is what Mettaton did on his show.

Chara tightened their grip around Frisk and moved one of their hands to the back of the other's head while keeping the other in the small of Frisk's back.

Frisk sighed into Chara's mouth. They smelled like butterscotch-cinnamon pie and Papyrus' spaghetti and while in theory these would not go together, in practice, it fit Chara perfectly.

Chara was perfectly happy with the long kiss they where sharing. Frisk's lips where soft, and they smelled... Well, Chara couldn't really call the smell anything other than 'Frisk's smell' which was something like the smell of spring just after a warm rain.

After many sunlight decades-- or maybe just a minitue or two-- Frisk pulled away. They kept their hands cupping Chara's head and stared deeply into their crisp red eyes. "Thank you," they whispered. "Thank you for this."

"Oh no," Chara said with a teasing smile "Thank you, Frisk. You're too good for me, you know. So... heh– thank you for being stupid enough to give me a chance.

Frisk laughed. "I think I like being stupid as long as it's with you," and they went in for another kiss.


End file.
